Trevor's Niece
by 510angel
Summary: Trevor Philips gets a delivery, his 14 year old niece! Previously published on another account I deleted, enjoy :) Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I published this story a few days ago but I had to start a new account, the problem is fixed and I'm working on chapter two of "Trevor's Niece". The only thing different in this chapter is some very slight edits, thanks for the reviews to; I had already gotten 4 after a few days! Enjoy.

It was afternoon in Sandy Shores and Trevor Philips was out somewhere doing god knows what.

A blood soaked hand answered his cell phone.

"What is it Ron? I'm kind of busy here!" Answered Trevor, who was holding the tongue that he ripped out of some poor guys throat.

"There's uh-a -"

"There's a fucking what?!"

"There's a, um woman outside your trailer, Trevor, she's been standing out there for fifteen minutes and she's not leaving! What should I do?" asked Ron.

Trevor thought for a moment, dropping the tongue and wiping the blood onto his pant leg, he got into his car and drove off.

"Be a fucking gentleman and go talk to her Ronald, I'm on my way."

"Right away Trevor uh-I'll see you soon!" Ron said nervously as he hung up.

Trevor pulled into his driveway, there was a black car parked on the street outside his house and a middle aged woman turned around when Ron pointed to Trevor, then the woman walked over to Trevor's truck.

"Why hello there, what can I do for you, beautiful?" Asked Trevor.

"Mr. Philips, I regret to be the one to inform you that your sister in law, Tara Philips, passed away about two years ago."

"Oh that's tragic." Trevor said in a fake tone. "So why are you here, sweetheart?"

Walking over to her car with Trevor following, "I am here, Mr. Philips, to inform you that you now have full legal custody of your niece, Megan." The woman said as she opened the car door reviling a young teenage girl with dark brown hair, brown eyes and glasses, she looked very similar to Trevor, without all the scars and dried blood on her face, and of course, more feminine, she appeared tired and scared.

"It took us a while to track you down, but we finally did." She said with a smile. She gestured for the girl to come out of the car and then walked to the trunk to fetch the girls bags. Trevor was quite for a long time but he finally snapped out of it.

"My... what?"

"Your niece, Mr. Philips."

Everyone just stood there while Trevor was trying to make sense of things and not get angry, when he finally calmed down enough he spoke.

"I-I, um, I'm sorry lady, but there is no way I have a niece, my brother died and his wife was not fucking pregnant when he did." Trevor said in his calmest tone possible.

"Mr. Philips, I can assure you that Megan is your niece, we matched your DNA, it was in your file. Tara wasn't aware of it, but when your brother Ryan suffered from that horrible accident she was already pregnant." The woman said in an impatient tone.

Trevor, getting angrier at the mention of his brother, just stood there quietly, he was about to explode at the woman, but then he looked down at the young girl, who was supposedly his niece, and managed to stay calm.

"Now, I really must get going, here's Megan's file, everything you need to know, age, allergies, blah blah blah. Have a nice day sir." She said as she got into her car and sped off, somehow completely oblivious that she just left a child with a man covered in blood.

Trevor just stood there for what seemed like hours just breathing heavily.

"I-um, Trevor?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP RON!" Trevor finally exploded.

"Just shut up and leave me, the fuck, alone!"

"B-but what about the kid?" Ron coward pointing at the girl who was keeping her head down.

Trevor finally realized he just scared the living shit out of the kid and tried to look as not scary as possible.

"Hey, uh listen kid, why don't you go inside, I need to make a phone call, eh?"

The girl looked up a bit and Ron grabbed her bags and led her to the trailer, then retreated back to his own.

"Mikey, get the fuck over here!" Trevor said panicking over the phone.

"Woah, what the hell is going on, Trev?"

"Just get the fuck over here. RIGHT. NOW!"

"Fuck, okay, I'll be right over." Michael said in an annoyed tone.

When Michael pulled up to Trevor's trailer, Trevor was pacing back and forth on the porch.

"What the hell is going on, T?"

"What's going on? Oh I'll tell you what the FUCK is going on, Mikey!" Trevor opened the trailer door and showed the girl sitting on the couch. Michael's eyes went wide and Trevor let the door close.

"The fuck is that Trevor?! You fucking kidnapped a kid?!"

Trevor began to get angrier.

"No I didn't kidnap the kid you fat turd! Some fuck just dropped her off and said she was my niece, it's fucking insane."

"Well what the hell do you want me to do, T? This is your problem." Michael began to walk back to his car.

"Wait! M, I need your help!"

"What am I supposed to fuckn' do, Trevor?"

"I don't know! You've raised two kids! I can't keep her, I don't know shit about raising a kid!"

"Well, I can agree with you on that." Michael said smirking a bit.

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean you asswipe?"

"T, you're a psychopath, you run a meth lab, you kill people for no good reason on a daily basis, and your absolutely disgusting." Michael argued.

"You've gotta bring her back."

Trevor just completely ignored Michael as he flipped through the girls file; he saw she went through too many foster homes over the past two years to count, which brought back memories for him. She was 14, born on May 10th, 2000, that was about 9 months after Ryan Philips' "accident" back in the September of 1999

"I am completely capable of taking care of her, you fat snake!" Trevor yelled. "Now get the fuck, outta here, eh!"

"Alright, Trev, don't you put that fuckn' kid in danger." Michael said in a serious tone looking Trevor in the eyes. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Don't worry, Mikey, I can do this! I'll show you, you asshole!"

Michael drove off and Trevor walked into his trailer, not sure what to expect.

Hope you enjoyed, once I republish this I'm going to work on chapter two! Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is here! If you guys want to see anything happen let me know, it'd be great help, hope you enjoy this chapter!

"So, uh, kid." Trevor said nervously to the young girl.

"I'm Trevor your, um, uncle I guess... I-uh, hi?"

Trevor couldn't understand what was wrong with him, he wasn't scared when people were shooting at him, or when cops were chasing him around the state, or when he was robbing banks and selling drugs, risking his life; but he was absolutely terrified of what this kid, his niece, would think of him.

He hated his brothers guts, just like he hated Michael's at times, but he had a soft spot for their kids. This is the first time in a long time that Trevor had his real family, his blood, in the same room, he realized the conversation with his mother a few months back wasn't real, but he visited his mother in jail almost twelve years ago, and of course his brother was dead, and his father left when he was a child. He was terrified but he was also hiding how happy he was, he wanted to act like he'd known her since she was born but he was worried it would scare her. But then she looked up at him and gave a weak smile.

"Hi" said Megan, holding out her hand to shake his.

Trevor was surprised at the sudden friendliness and comfort she was already showing to him.

He took her hand and shook it.

"Well kiddo, I guess we're roomies now." Trevor said smiling

"You want the bed or the couch?" He asked, pointing to the direction of the other room and then back at the couch.

"Uh, I can just take the couch." She responded.

Trevor grabbed the pillow and blanket from the cabinet and handed it to her.

"I'll be back soon, gotta run an errand." Trevor said heading towards the trailer door.

"Ok" Megan responded.

Trevor grabbed the TV remote and tossed it to her, then walked outside. He took a deep breath, relived he didn't fuck anything up.

"Ron!" Trevor yelled.

"Yeah boss?" Ron quickly and nervously replied, running out of his own trailer.

"You and I are running an errand, the kid is settled and I need your help."

"Alright, I'm coming Trevor!" He shouted.

Trevor and Ron headed over to the discount store, Trevor just looked around for nearly 20 minutes before Ron piped up.

"Hey, um, Trevor?" Asked Ron.

"What is it?" Trevor replied coldly, still looking around.

"What are you looking for exactly?" He asked, backing away from Trevor a little.

"Kid stuff, Ron!" Trevor said excitedly.

"Now, what do kids like?"

"I'm not really sure." Ron replied.

"Of course you're not!" Trevor spoke to himself.

"Should've told Wade to get his ass back in Sandy Shores, he's a man-child, he'd know!" Trevor said, sounding irritated with himself. Trevor then spotted some cheap chair cushions and he calmed down a bit.

"She's sleeping on that shitty couch." Trevor said speaking to no one specifically.

Trevor and Ron arrived back at their trailers, it was already dark out now, almost 9pm the store was a pretty far, and Trevor took quite a while in it.

"Get out of the car Ron!" Trevor said in a raised voice.

The man quickly ran back into his trailer, obeying Trevor.

Trevor grabbed the cushions from the back of his red bohdi pickup truck and walked back into the dirty trailer. He set up the cushions and Megan fell asleep quickly. Trevor went into his room but he couldn't sleep, he went to the bathroom, closing the door to it for the first time in a long time. He just stood back in the small shower drinking a beer, and looking around the tiny room, trying to relax; and that's when he realized the fat turd was right, not about him not being able to take care of Megan, but about him being disgusting, and his niece wasn't going to live in his filth. He began to get angry at himself, throwing his beer bottle down, breaking it, and he just started cleaning everything, being as quite as he could so he wouldn't wake up the kid. Eventually, when Trevor was satisfied with his work, he passed out on his bed at around 2am, absolutely exhausted.

I hope this chapter wasn't too short, it felt kind of rushed to me but I don't know how to improve it :\ I think I'm going to bring Franklin in in the next chapter, I hope I can right his character well! I'm kind of going through writers block so again, if you want to see anything in this story, let me know in the reviews! Hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here! I've been so frustrated with how I'm going to write Franklin and if I'm going to bring anyone else in, I'm also getting ideas for other stories when I finish this and I'm trying my best. I've got all these different things going on in my head of where this story could go. Thank you so much for the reviews, I didn't think if get 4 in such a short amount of time and I hope I don't mess it up :) again, if you have any advice and constructive criticism or anything you want to see let me know! Let me know what you think of how I wrote Franklin and other characters, enjoy! :D

"Trevor's got a what?" Franklin asked, making sure he heard Michael right.

"He's got a fucking niece!" Michael said angrily. "I'm gonna head over there in a few hours, I'll see you there kid."

"Alright, shit man, I'll see you."

Michael hung up.

"Who's got a niece?" Amanda asked walking into the living room.

"Doesn't matter." Michael said trying to walk away.

"Oh no you don't, Michael!" She yelled following him. "You promised me no more secrets!" She whined.

"Jesus Amanda, really?" Michael said rubbing his temples.

Amanda just gave him an angry look

"Fine." He walked towards the kitchen, gesturing for her to follow.

"Fuck" Michael whispered under his breath.

Michael poured himself a glass of whiskey, getting ready for Amanda to start freaking out and yelling.

"So?!"

"So what?"

"Who's got a niece?"

"Oh yeah."

Michael downed the glass and refilled it.

"Don't go crazy, Mandy."

"Who?!" She yelled

Michael was silent for a while.

"Trevor." Michael said quickly, waiting to hear the lecture he would get for something that was out of his hands.

But it didn't come, Michael turned and looked at Amanda and she was just staring at him, mouth open.

"Amanda?"

"Mand?" Michael said, waving his hand in her face.

"Amanda!" He shouted.

She snapped out if it.

"You're fucking kidding me." She said, trying to laugh it off.

"No, it's true someone dropped her off the other day, she just a kid, trust me I'm as shocked as you are." He replied.

"That maniac is not fit to take care of a kid, Michael! You have to do something!" She yelled at him.

"Amanda, jeez, calm down, why do you even care?"

"He's insane, he'll probably get the kid killed!" She whined at him.

"She'll be fine, Mand, stop freaking out!" Michael finally shouted back. "I'm checking up on Trevor later." He said calming down.

"Fuck, I don't know why I told you." He said finishing his second glass.

Amanda just grunted and stomped up the stairs.

Michael and Franklin pulled into the driveway of the dirty trailer, and stepped out of Michael's car.

"So you're telln' me, that Trevor Philips, that crazy dude we call our friend, has a niece?"

"Yes Franklin, how many times do I have to tell you?" Michael said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry, man." Franklin said.

They walked into the trailer surprised to see it so clean, it almost looked like when Patricia was staying there.

"Mikey! Franklin!" Trevor greeted them.

"Well Mike you can cross "you're fucking disgusting" off the list of reasons why I can't raise a child, which by the way, I'm doing awesome at!"

Michael just ignored Trevor when he saw what the girl was eating.

"Fuck Trevor, is that that 'might contain people' shit you eat?!"

"No it's not the 'might contain people shit I eat'!" Trevor said in a mocking tone. Michael sighed with relief.

"It's just good ol' road kill, Mikey, fresh off the pavement!" Trevor said patting Michael on the back.

Michael just rolled his eyes and grabbed a beer from the fridge, sitting down on the couch with his head back.

"I gotta say, T..." Michael said. "You did a nice job cleaning this place up, I didn't think you knew how to clean." He said taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, fuck off sugartits." Trevor said in defense.

"How's that whole 'father figure' thing going with this turd?" Trevor asked Franklin.

Franklin sighed in annoyance.

"Man, I am not gonna be part of one of your stupid fuckn' fights." Franklin raised his hands up like he was surrendering.

"Listen dog, I gotta go"

"Me too, Trev. We'll see you later." Michael said, heading towards the door with Franklin.

"Alright, homie, fat man, I'll see you later." Trevor responded.

"Yeah whatever." Michael said waving him off.

"RON!" Yelled Trevor.

"Yeah, Trevor?" Ron responded nervously.

"Me and the kid are taking a little trip! Hold down the fort!"

"Will do, Trevor!" Ron obeyed.

"Where are we going?" Asked Megan

"We are going to Ammunation, kiddo." Trevor responded. "I'm gonna teach you how to use a gun!" He said exited as they hopped into his dirty pickup truck.

So how did you guys like it? I didn't really have Franklin or Megan talk very much because I'm still trying to figure out how to write them, especially Megan. I hope it wasn't too short and I hope that conversation with Amanda annoyed you, because that was the point, I figured she would cause some unnecessary conflict in the story. I hope you enjoyed and please review to let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm sorry for putting the story on hiatus :( I'm not sure how often I'll be uploading another chapter but I'm going to try. I tried to write another story but I can't stop thinking about this one, it's just that some days I can't think of anything to write and somedays (like today) I get bursts of inspiration! :) Hopefully I'll be able to keep up with this story as much as I can and I promise I won't give up on it! I know it's frustrating when there's a story you love and the author gives up on the story. I'm so grateful for all the favorites, follows, and reviews, thank you so much! I'm going to stop talking now and get on with the story! XD **

"Mikey, I've never been so proud!" Trevor said excitedly. "You should've seen her! She was a natural at the shooting range!" Trevor wiped a tear from his eye.

"Are you crying, T?" Michael said with an amused smirk on his face.

"You're damn right I'm crying!" Trevor yelled, his hands forming fists.

"Will ya'll calm the fuck down." Franklin intervened. Trevor relaxed and sat back down.

"What do you think Amanda and Tracey have done to Megan?" Trevor asked.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Michael questioned.

"Oh nothing, buddy; I just don't want to pick her up and have her begging me to buy her a yoga mat." Trevor said in a fake tone.

"Yeah, fuck you." Michael responded taking a sip of his drink.

"Trevor's got a point, man." Franklin said jokingly.

Michael just glared at them both for a minute before nodding in agreement.

"C'mon let's get outa here." Michael said getting up from the barstool. "I'll drive you home, Frank."

After dropping Franklin off Michael and Trevor drove back to Michael's house. The three friends had decided to go out drinking so Michael suggested he bring Megan to his house to hang out with Tracey and Amanda.

Michael pulled into his driveway and he and Trevor got out of the car and entered his house; Amanda, Tracy and Megan were in the living room having a conversation when they heard Michael and Trevor walk in.

"Trevor! Megan is like, so adorable!" Tracey greeted.

"She's fourteen, honey." Amanda told her.

"She's still adorable!"

Megan held in a laugh at the women who we're talking about her.

Trevor gave Tracey a hug and gestured for Megan to come over.

"C'mon kid we gotta get going, see ya later Mikey!" Trevor said, still a little drunk.

"Are you okay to drive, T?" Michael asked.

"Since when have you ever asked me that?"

"Since you had your niece in the car with you!" Michael warned.

"I'll be fine Mikey, I'm only a little drunk!" Trevor defended, stumbling a little.

Amanda opened her mouth to protest but Trevor and Megan were already out the door.

"Are you sure you can drive, Trevor?" Megan asked, concerned for the both of them.

"Absolutely not." Trevor slurred. "Which is why you're going to drive!" He said in and encouraging, drunk tone.

Megan's eyes grew wide with a mix a of fear and surprise. "Im fourteen, Trevor, I can't and I don't know how to drive."

"Which is why I'm going to teach ya! C'mon, kiddo!" He shouted and shoved Megan in the drivers seat.

Megan and Trevor were on the highway now, Megan had been driving well despite not knowing a thing about driving. For some reason it helped that Trevor was shouting encouraging words at her, still very drunk though. Megan had relaxed a bit, but was still shaking from nervousness. She started to get a little too confident in her driving, before Trevor pulled out a gun from the glove box, and started drunk shooting at other cars.

"Trevor, stop!" Megan screamed, hitting the breaks, which caused a car behind them to crash into them. The crash seemed to knock Trevor into a more aware state of mind.

"Jesus fucking Christ, are you okay, kid?!" Trevor asked, concerned. Megan nodded, she was breathing heavily and was in a death grip on the steering wheel. She went to open the door when Trevor stopped her.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Don't we need to make sure they're okay?" Gesturing to the car behind them, the windshield covered in blood from the inside.

"Fuck no!" Trevor shouted. "We gotta get outta here and get home before the cops show up though!"

"The what?!" Megan panicked.

"Don't freak out, Meg, just drive."

"I still have to drive?!" She shouted

"Yes you still have to drive, now go!" Trevor said, almost scolding her.

Megan and Trevor arrived back at the trailer, Megan turned off the car and just sat there.

"Please don't ever make me to that again." She looked at Trevor, and he could see she was genuinely scared.

"I'm sorry, kid, I didn't think it was that big of a deal." He said, feeling ashamed of himself.

"It's okay, I still want to drive, I just don't want to do that." Megan said sadly.

They both went inside and went to bed for the night.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, when I got a suggestion for Trevor to teach Megan to drive this came to me! I'm happy I got to write more Megan and not just have her be this quiet little kid in the back. And thank you for 14 reviews! I never would have thought I'd get that many for my first story! Thank you so, so much! I think this chapter was a little short, though. Please let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
